I'd Never Thought To Ask
by KathyBoPeep
Summary: One shot written for the Halloween Rizzles Fanfic Challenge. :)


This is a one-shot written for the Rizzles Fanfic Challenge

Reviews are welcomed with open arms.

Ballroom music melodically wove itself through the group of dancers on the dimly lit area. The dance floor hummed with energy on this chilly Halloween night. It was BPD's annual Halloween Ball; a ball that had funded the Teen Crisis Center for the past 15 years. Everyone came to this ball, albeit not all were in costume. But, those who felt like being jovial dressed up and single or couples costumes, to maybe win the grand prize for best costume at the end of the night. For whatever reason people attended this Ball, there never failed to be many a story to tell the next morning. Or evening depends on how their night had gone.

Jane Rizzoli hated deciding what to be every year. It's not that she hated the actual costume; she just could never decide what she wanted to be year after year. She had previously attended the event with dates, all of which picked the most wretched ideas for coordinating costumes. Agent Dean had picked Tarzan, which meant Jane was to be...Jane. He assumed it was funny, whereas it was actually really annoying to dress in a frock and be asked if she was into tree sex. Casey had gone as G.I. Joe, and not even given Jane a chance to voice her opinion so, once again she was G.I. Jane, as if that didn't stir up anymore rumors about her preferences and bedroom stamina. Jorge had been very excited to go, and had already talked about being a French maid, but Jane had rid of him before October had even come around, so that was never a problem.

This year was her first year going solo in quite some time; she had no idea what to do. Coming up with what to be was the hardest part. She liked to be someone else for just a night, a quick reprieve from her demanding life. Jane had spent the better part of September thinking about what to be, and the whole month of October putting it together. In an effort to remain out of the spotlight she elected to go as 50's mobster, complete with fedora to block the view of her face. She had wanted to look dashing and completed; she actually took great pride in her costumes, even if she played it off as nothing when questioned about it. It was something she knew how to do well, and do it well she did.

She had gone to that boutique that Maura had always taken her to when she picked out dresses for her various dates. Jane couldn't pronounce it, but she did know that it was French and the cheapest item there cost as much as a transmission for her cruiser. But, she had accumulated enough overtime, and begrudgingly sold her Rick Miller Topps card to fund this whole ordeal. What was she really going to do with it anyways, it was just sitting on her mantelpiece. Feeling snazzy, with a very light wallet some hours later, Jane strolled out of the store with a pin-stripe suit that was custom tailored, making her look taller than she already was, and a black fedora with a red accent. If you threw in a fake accent and a cigar, Jane would be plucked right out of a cheesy 50's movie.

Jane had thrown on her suit on and was pinning back her hair when her phone buzzed with a text. She picked up her phone and read the message from Maura:

"Jane, are you going to the Ball tonight? We never spoke of it, and I was hoping to see you"

Jane sighed, she had kept it all from Maura, because she just knew that Maura would want to go as a set of costumes that no one had heard of...Maura had very different tastes to put it nicely. Jane did not want to go as some German scientist with 23 layers of uncomfortable clothing that made it nearly impossible to go pee.

"I'm not sure" Jane replied, feeling her mood sink lower for lying, but hopefully Maura wouldn't recognize her in her getup because that would be even worse than saying she wasn't sure.

Tossing her phone onto the bed, Jane knew that tonight would be fun nonetheless like the Ball always was. Plus, it really helped to see all the money they raised going towards something that could really use it. The past few years she had chosen some unfortunate people to go with, but dammit she had bought a suit and tonight she was gonna strut her stuff, and have a few beers while she was at it.

Jane borrowed Frankie's bike for the event. He was going as Dumb & Dumber with Frost, how accurate, and they were borrowing a cruiser to put chocolate on the front. Jane had promised to fill up the tank and wax it, so Frankie couldn't really say no. She hadn't thought about driving it though, she did have to pass the tests every 10 years for the Department, but that didn't mean that she was any good at it. But, with only a few minor setbacks and a false start or two, Jane the Gangster was on her way to the BPD ball…a mere 2 hours late, a personal record.

It was a chilly evening in Boston but thankfully the weather had held out for them. Normally they held the event in the back of the building, constructing a portable dance floor and makeshift stage every year. But, sometimes, like a few years back a terrible storm had forced them into the morgue; the Monster Mash just wasn't the same when you're dancing in the same room as corpses. It was just clicking over to 8p.m. and Jane didn't expect to make it home until 2 a.m. There was a ritual where a drunken Jane, Frankie, and Frost would be escorted by their DD Korsak to a nearby Denny's to sober up and make cheesy Halloween themed pickup lines at each other until the older man could stay up no longer. Then they would all retreat back to their homes to sleep it off until they all strolled in late to work tomorrow.

Parking her bike for the night on the side of the building, Jane strode confidently towards the gate where Crowe sat looking like Mr. T, well, at least trying to. His scowl, and badly done hair were making it very difficult to stay in character and not burst out laughing at his sad attempt at trying to be a burly man where he definitely was not.

"Would you like to donate a dollar to the Children's Charity of Boston?" Crowe asked emotionless, Jane figured that he was stuck at the gate for insubordination when Cavanaugh had asked him to go undercover to a gay bar to which Crowe had given a quick ""Fuck no" and that was that.

Jane tossed him a 5 and strolled in, walking tall like a mobster generally would. It was always so fun to make Crowe believe she was someone else, because he could be a very nice man…if you weren't Jane Rizzoli.

First and foremost, before entering the costume contest or talking to people, Jane needing a ding-dang beer. She made her way through throngs of people dressed anywhere from a Police Officer (how original, right?) all the way to Jose Cuervo...which was quite imaginative considering the Officer's name was Jose Guerrera. Squeezing through people was not as easy when trying to remain calm and cool. Plus, Jane had to keep smirking all night, considering the only facial feature she was showing was her mouth.

Finally she got to the beer table, grabbed a bottle. She knew that the keg would come later, as would the hard alcohol, which was never a good idea but they all still did it anyways. Gulping it down, the cold liquid shook her back into her persona. Scanning the room, she spotted a few people dancing, most of which were dancing like idiots considering the drinking had started a few hours ago. She spotted Frankie and Frost walking around with wigs and stupid clothing, it was kinda sad to say that they played their parts almost too well. Oh well, at least they were handsome.

She let her gaze wander as she grabbed another beer. There few a few ladies wearing what some would consider pornographic costumes. There was a "sexy S.W.A.T." and a "Luscious Luigi" who the hell describes Luigi as luscious? There's surely no way someone would survive a drug bust dressed like that. All of these people looked the same in their generic costumes that they swore fit better than they really did. Hell, Susie Chang had been the Yellow Power Ranger since she started had at the Coroner's Office, and she still pulled it off flawlessly. There was a few M&M's for the heftier Officers, a Black Swan that seemed to a bit too inebriated to dance like her costume implied, and a woman in a intricate pink and purple masquerade mask covering a pale face and a satin pink 3 tiered ball gown that let her wonderful assets say "hello" on this Halloween night. Jane didn't recognize her; she was probably one of the beat cops that was trying to make a new for herself. They always thought that kind of attention would make them advance further, sadly sometimes it did.

Jane made her way over to the beautiful woman, never wobbling in her slightly inebriated state. She slid up beside her and whispered into her ear

"You know, that's not a very good costume to have if you don't plan on fighting off suitors all night"

The woman just smiled and looked down, her shoulders moving silently in a laugh. She motioned towards the dance floor, indicating that she wanted to dance. Who was Jane to deny a dance with a pretty woman? Jane grabbed her gloved hand; silently feeling for a wedding ring that wasn't there, that was the first rule: always check for a ring; not doing so could start some major trouble. They floated onto the dance floor and the dazzling masked woman laid her arms on Jane's suited shoulders. There was no denying she was a woman now; she hoped that wouldn't be a problem.

The Detective set her hands on this woman's corset-bound hips, and led them through a slow dance. They were spinning and gliding through all the other couples bumbling on the dance floor. They looked hot, and not even the Giovanni kind. They were the kind of hot that left man or woman alike staring with their mouths agape marveling at the artistic display in front of them. They were quite the sight to be seen, and Jane didn't even know who this person was. She didn't know of anyone at BPD who could dance like that

"So, where'd you learn to dance like this, Cinderella? You move awfully swift for a Cop, we move like Shrek when it comes to being graceful" Jane purred, staring into beautiful eyes as this mysterious woman just shook her head, her beautiful golden curls bouncing slightly in the old fashion updo she had. She obviously was playing the silent game, but Jane always won at any game no matter what it was.

Taking a guess, Jane grabbed two shots of tequila from the bar and turned towards her dancing partner, "Do you drink?" Jane inquired, handing her a glass when the beauty managed one slow sensual nod, with a sexy smirk to match. Whoever this lady was, was going to be Jane's new best friend come morning.

Uh oh!

Best friend

Shit!

Jane tried to nonchalantly glance around and look for Maura, she had completely forgotten her white lie to the woman and would try to avoid her until she could come up with a reason why. Glancing around and the crowd, she didn't spot her, thankfully, although it was kind of weird that she wasn't here, she usually loved this time of year. Downing her shot in one go, Jane spun on her feet and gave her sexiest look to this beauty that had kept her rapt attention for the better side of an hour. She grabbed her by the hips, and pushed her closer than they had been before. Their bodies molded into one, and they moved slowly but surely around the dance floor. Jane has surrendered the smoldering glances, and tipped her hat up a slight bit so she could actually make eye contact with the most gorgeous hazel eyes Jane had ever viewed in her life.

Feeling mighty courageous and pretty tipsy, Jane decided her make her move. She moved over to a delicate ear and kissed the spot right underneath it, chuckling in her gravelly voice and moving so their foreheads touched. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Jane kissed the perfect pink mouth in front of her. Her gorgeous lips were warm and welcoming with a hint of mint, which was rather nice. Jane moved her hands onto the pale neck and kissed her once again with a bit more confidence now they she knew she was welcomed. She slid her hands into perfect hair and opened her chocolate brown eyes. The woman grabbed Jane's hands and pulled them away from the dance floor and towards the garden maze they had set up in the area that was usually known as the obstacle course. Jane looked around, and saw Frankie whispering to Frost who looked at her and winked. She was about to have the best night of her life.

They took turn by turn, stopping to give each other little kisses, and other times to push the other against the hay wall and claim what they wanted. Jane's legs were shaking with anticipation by the time the ventured out the back into a secluded area meant for a bonfire or whatnot.

Stopping near a concrete bench, and Jane sat down first, considering this woman's dress would shred to piece on the rough surface, also because Jane just swooned for a woman standing in all her glory. Dainty gloved hands grasped her face and pulled her close, Jane felt her fedora slide off, and she didn't even care. The view she was getting from the woman bending down towards her was more than enough to make up for it. This woman smelled like baby powder and it was quickly becoming too much for Jane. With a bit of drunken force, Jane grabbed the woman's glorious hips and slid her onto her lap sideways. Jane kind of felt like a show horse that was parading around a beautiful woman in a corral. Gorgeous honey colors locks laid themselves on Jane's shoulder and the wonderful woman brought her perfect mouth tantalizingly close to Jane's ear, breaking her vow of silence.

"Why? Why did you lie?" the woman purred into Jane's ear, shooting white heat straight from Jane's head to her toes.

Jane's head snapped around to look at the owner of the voice, she knew verrrrrry well.

"Maura?!"

Maura just sighed and took off her mask, revealing that it indeed had been her. She had spotted Jane as soon as she walked in and knew that she had been lied to. So, why not beat Jane at her own game? She had always loved Jane, and granted it was a little selfish, but so was lying to your llbff.

"Yes Jane, it's me. I had planned on coming the entire time. You know that I love this ball, why haven't we talked about it? You never even told me what your costume was going to be. Did you not want to see me here? I had to TRICK you into seeing me?" Maura said, scooting off of Jane's lap and standing above her friend, who looked like a deer in headlights.

"I...I-uh figured you'd make me dress up and Marie Curie, or Sappho or someone historic woman to match whatever you were wearing. I didn't wanna go as a couple, because I can't say no to you and I- I don't know Maura! I was about to have sex with you! Why. Augh" Jane hung her head and watched her shiny black shoes moved over the cracks in the bricks

"No you would not have, I don't give it up unless I've been courted first. The best you could have hoped for was heavy petting"

"Heavy-what MAURA? You ugh" Jane cried out motioning Italian style at the outfit she was wearing "your boobs are gonna pop out of that dress at any minute, and golly Maur, you-really? .petting? Maura, you're dressed like pure sex!"

"See Jane? That's exactly what I mean! You never asked me what my costume was, or I would have told you and politely asked about yours. I never would have thought to force you into something you didn't want. I remember all of the failed attempts that you choice of men had in store for you so I figured since we weren't even dating, I shouldn't even ask. Although, now that I've kissed you and it was quite wonderful, I don't know if I'm going to be able to restrain myself from now on." Maura smiled sadly, awkwardly flattening her dress down in parts that were already immaculate.

"Maur- you know, I'd never even thought to ask about what you were gonna be. I've been kind of a shitty friend. I'm sorry, I was just so excited about going solo for once, and showing off my great suit. I got it at that place you always talk about!"

"I know, they called and asked if I needed something to match, they'd assumed we were going as a couple, which is when I realized you were hiding it from me. But, I understand, I just wish that you had just told me, I'm not that bad of a listener...am I?

"No Maur, ugh. I just..wait...so you don't wanna stop kissing me? Jane said finally realizing what Maura's earlier words had meant. This was wonderful; she's always had something for Maura but refused to give it much thought for the sake of a normal friendship for once in her life.

"No, I actually found it quite enjoyable and would prefer the opportunity to do it again" Maura murmured.

"Well…"Jane said smiling up at Maura, who did look rather ravishing in her dress "I suppose that could happen"

Moving back onto Jane's lap, Maura snuggled into Jane's shoulder.

"It's rather cold, and you're rather drunk, let's head back to my place" Maura husked into Jane's ear

Jane hadn't felt so motivated in her entire life to get the hell out of the Halloween Ball.

The end :)


End file.
